Hate Is All We Need
by Ms Malestrom
Summary: when Simon is condemned to death Rossiu stands cold. but later he have second thoughts about it all. SHONEN-AI alert!
1. The Punishment

Hate Is All We Need

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagan, but then again, who does?

Pairing: Simon/Rossiu implied Simon/Nia

Warning: shonen-ai, bad language

The punishment

'' The judge has spoken, commander Simon will have to face the punishment of death.''

Angry shouts were heard around the huge courtroom, some of Simon's co-workers and friends hissing and crying. But more cries of victory and happiness are heard outside the building where the mob recently has destroyed the monument over Kamina. Soon the protests are dieing down and Simon stands alone in the light, facing upwards as Rossiu drones on and on with the legal sounding mumbo-jumbo. Everybody knows he judges Simon to save their city from its angry inhabitants and it's probably the best solution. But still it hurts and Simon is standing alone, facing that window high above him. Suddenly it is deathly quiet in the great hall. Simon slowly lower his eyes and are surprised to see that someone is standing in front of him. Mainly because he is standing on a platform high over ground. His eyes widen and he gasps.

''N-Nia!''

She says something with that grave, dead voice of hers but Simon focuses on talking to her, trying to understand. Again she speaks of madness and disappears, and the hall falls silent again. In the darkness someone whispers, but in the utter silence it travels down to Simon.

''she came to him again! He must have some sort of bond with her…''

''yeah, she's always been with him''

Simon flinched at the harsh words, wanting to hide his face in his hands but unable to do so because of the cuffs.

''bet they were lovers!''

He shut his eyes and bows his head a little bit, so that his bangs shadow his face. He doesn't want to se the look of mixed disgust and pity on Rossiu's face; don't want to hear his friend condemn him, killing him.

Simon was later shipped of to the grand prison complex in the outskirts of Kamina city, clad in the striped jail-uniform and with his hands tightly cuffed together. The crowd around him kept screaming at him and threw things at him. He didn't want to think of them, not look at them. Those ungrateful bastards his dear brother and he had fought for. Now they thought it was his entire fault. But how could he have known about the anti-spirals. Who would have told him this? The obvious answer was Nia, he realized. The people probably thought that she'd been like this all along, that she was a calculating monster and that he followed her lead like a dog. They assumed that she was the mastermind behind this and that he, like a love-sick school-boy followed her every whim.

Then he realized that Rossiu also must think this of Nia, and that was the reason for him not defending his friend. He grinds his teeth together, his eyes threatening to show the world just how angry he was. But then the vehicle stopped and surrounded by guards he entered the building. Walking through a grand entrance hall that managed to be creepy even whilst it was painted in soft colours and contained big potted plants. Then he was lead through corridors that was plain in colour and lastly to a door into the prison itself. They walked into a huge room, with what looked like niches with birdcages in them. Not all the birdcages contained people, since Kamina city was relatively free from crimes, but some did. The silence was heavy in the room. The guardsmen opened a cage and Simon walked into it, still refusing to acknowledge the anger that burned like hot coal in the pit of his stomach. The door locked behind him and he was left alone in the dark. Or almost.

''he he…put you here now Simon?''

He turned to the cage on his left side and the only thing that separated him and viral was a wall of thin bars.

'' What are you doing here?''

Simon kept his voice cool, his eyes not meeting the shark-man. The blonde grinned, showing all his gruesome teeth. He sat down on his bed, still smirking at the other man.

''I was put here after the final battle with the spiral king, remember? I think you sat in as judge that day Simon.''

Simon just shook his head and lay down on his own bed. He didn't sit as judge that day; he was just sitting in the courtroom, never uttering a word. Rossiu had taken over the show for him and he'd allowed it, never thinking that Rossiu could turn against him. Virals gleeful smile grated him when he turned on his side, trying to find a comfortable position. The beastman now stood with his face pressed against the bars, his narrow eyes glowing slightly with malice.

''tell me Simon-kun; how is it to sleep with someone who isn't human?''

Simon just sat there, his eyes glowing brightly with hatred. Viral howled with laughter and hammered against the bars with his fists, denting the metal. Virals laughter died down after a while and he mustered a rather sober chough. Then he looked back at the human. Simon hadn't moved at all. The beastman leaned close to the bars once more, yellow eyes smiling.

''would you like to sleep with someone else who isn't human?''

Simon bowed his head and let his bangs hang in a curtain before his eyes, hiding the embarrassment he was sure the other would see there. Viral started to laugh again.


	2. Those We Fought For

Hate Is All We Need chapter 2

Those We Fought For

Disclaimer: don't own Gurren lagan. But I do own a HP computer!

Rossiu stood in his big bedroom, enjoying the feeling of the fluffy rug against his bare feet. The riot had quieted down, but there were still some places that burned in Kamina city. They had about six days to come up with a solution or face extinction. The evacuations hade gone without problem, but there was still people in the city and gangs of thieves plundered the place. The police could do nothing, and Kamina city was for the moment lawless.

Since Simon's imprisonment the doubled workload had worn him out. His eyes were bloodshot and tired and his back ached. All he wanted to do was to go to bed and fall in a long dreamless sleep. He watched a building collapse in flames through his reflection in the panorama-window and he cursed his blue-haired friend.

Nowadays, when he tried to sleep, all he could se was Simons face as if burned into the inside of his eyelids. He remembered Simons angry and accusing eyes when he was taken away to the prison complex and he remembered how the people had celebrated. Those people that Simon had fought for.

He shook his head. When he thought about the other his hearts pounding was all that he could hear and his boiling blood was all that he could feel and Simon's eyes the only thing he could see. Everything bad that had ever happened to him seemed to come from the moment when Simon, Kamina and Yoko crashed down in his village. But also, all things nice and bright in his life seemed to come from Simon, all his happiness and dreams. But then again, Simon's interacting with Nia was the thing that would kill him. He sighed and hit his head softly against the glass, hoping that Simon would leave him alone. It was as if Simon was already haunting him, even through he wasn't dead yet. The glass felt cool against his heated skin

The city was still burning before him and his gaze wandered over the ruined park.

''I guess…this is how hate feels…''

He lay down on his bed without taking his clothes of, closing his tiered eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, not with death looming over his shoulder, but he had to try.

The next day he was out of ideas and everyone around him knew it too. They had five days left and Rossiu was becoming desperate. He paced to and fro in his office, white cloak whirling around him. He had to do something! Most of his employees had been evacuated, so he was almost alone in the building. He sat down at his desk, his eyes falling on a photograph, taken four ore five years ago, when they just had started to build the city. It was a photo of Simon, Nia, Yoko and the others, standing around the monument of Kamina. He spotted himself next to Simon, smiling brightly. His heart started to beat a bit faster and he turned the photo upside down. He knew what he had to do, all right. The consequences were not important at the moment, but sawing mankind was.

He hurried to the store room where the Gurren Lagan was kept and climbed into the body of the grand machine. No one was there, since all the technicians had fled and the guards stood around the whole property of the government building. Powering up the robot he sneaked away unseen, and took of towards the prison complex. He landed at the gates and climbed out, much to the guard's surprise. He walked towards them, golden stars gleaming on his chest. The guardsmen quickly saluted him, but he just walked past them. They followed him into the prison in silence but when they came to the last door Rossiu acknowledged them for the first time.

''you two, arrange for all prisoners to be evacuated tomorrow. Now go, leave me alone in here!''

The men saluted and turned tails and ran of. Rossiu snorted without humour and went through the door. He knew exactly which case contained Simon and went straight there, not looking right nor left. He stands at the bars looking in on Simon. Simon looks back at him, eyes glowing strangely in the dark. Rossiu figures that it is probably from hate. He opens the door which silently slides open and he beckons Simon to come to him. Simon stands up and howling laughter fills the dreadfully silent room. Rossiu snap his head to the side and lock gaze with viral, who have once more pressed his face against the bars, laughing himself silly.

''forehead-san! Come to save your little jailbird have you?!''

Simon doesn't look at the shark-man; instead he walks past Rossiu and out into the corridor. Rossiu hurries to close the cell and remove the key. Then he follows Simon. But he can still hear Viral's mocking laughter through the heavy doors. They walk almost all the way through the entrance hall before Rossiu grabs Simon's arm. Simon stops and gaze at him. Two pair of ink black eyes meet, both hard with hatred and some underlying feeling, something that is hard to trace and even harder to know about from the beginning. Rossiu feel his heartbeat quicken again, he feels and itch in his fingers, as if he wants to strangle Simon, or perhaps hug him one last time.

''Rossiu, what do you want?''

The black-haired man had to stop his racing heart for a second to consider his answer before opening his mouth.

''I have seen my wrong''

Simon's eyes lost that hard look, even if it was only for a moment.

''pardon me?''

''I know that you probably are the only one who have the courage to save us, and the spirit. It hurts me to tell you this because I hate you so badly. You were the one to put all our lives in this danger, but I can't dispose of facts because the truth doesn't sit well with me. ''

He stopped for a moment, unsure if he should continue. But Simon's eyes had grown warmer again, as if he knew something about him that Rossiu himself didn't.

''a passionate hate fills up my heart and make the blood pound in my ears, and it's so hot that I can't dispose of it. You certainly have wormed your way under my skin Simon-san.''

The other just smiled and put his arms around Rossiu.

------------------------------------------------a/n thank you all. Serious shonen-ai next chaper. Love & peace


	3. The First Moment For Us

The First Moment For Us

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own Gurren lagan. Sorry.

A/N no reviews….is it so bad?

They stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, embracing, before Simon let go. Rossiu felt a bit weird and didn't really meet Simon's eyes, but it didn't really matter.

''same goes for you Rossiu, right now I hate you so much that the only thing I can hear is your heartbeat.''

Rossiu coughed, as he understood what Simon meant all too well. Simon just smiled and put his hands behind his head.

''now, I don't suppose you know how to smuggle me into the governments headquarters?''

''wouldn't be too hard, since no one is there, but to save you the trouble I fetched the Gurren lagan for you. It's standing outside. Now you only need to find someone to pilot it with.''

Simons eyes grew sorrowful.

''aren't you coming with me?''

Rossiu just shook his head, not entirely trusting his own voice. Simon seemed to understand that and didn't force him to answer with words. The blue-haired man turned away, aiming for the exit. But then he changed his mind, ran back to Rossiu and kissed him. The kiss was very chaste but still managed to make Rossiu's face burn.

''I'll come back to you. Don't worry''

And this time when he walked away he didn't turn back. When the door opened Simon bathed in light and Rossiu was left in the shadows. But he smiled, and his cheeks were still tinted in pink. Then he slowly made his way back to the government's headquarters, calling for someone to arrest him. After all, he'd just helped someone sentenced to death escape prison AND he'd stolen from the government. Entering his office he sat down at his desk and soon fell asleep with his head resting on his arms.

The moon didn't fall on the day the anti-spirals had promised that it would. Simon must have somehow made a difference in the battle. Rossiu chose not to think about it since it was now him that was standing before the judge. Some young woman who had quickly climbed in grades was just about to speak his punishment. Everyone agreed that his actions had been the best at the time but he'd still broken the law. And the law was the same for everybody. The judge rose and gazed down upon him.

''if you have anything to say to defend yourself, now is the time to do so.''

Rossiu snorted, again without humour and looked up at her. His hair was ruffled and dirty and he wore the striped jail uniform. His small smile was genuine and he still stood proud. His voice echoed in the great hall.

'' I've seen my wrong. I will take whatever punishment that you can throw at me.''

''then you will face the punishment of death''.

It was not unexpected and Rossiu took it calmly. He still looked proud and uncaring as the guards transported him back to prison, where he was put in a much nicer cell, one with a television and a real bed. The death row. He sat down on the bed and turned the TV on, catching the announcement that he was going to be executed. He sighed and lay back, falling asleep soon enough.

Somewhere in the wilderness, Simon was woken by Yoko (who also had fought in the battle by some reason), who looked both sad and a bit triumphing.

''what is it?''

Yoko pointed at the small radio she was carrying in a strap over her shoulder.

''they've announced something rather important''

And then Simons world broke.


End file.
